Justice League: Civil War
by DoctorWho507
Summary: In a world parallel to Injustice, a Meta-Human Registration Act is passed. Superman signs it, but Batman refuses. The Justice League is divided. It is Civil war in the DC Universe. For the record, this originally started out as a parallel universe parody of Injustice, I didn't think it would evolve into a DCEU.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for the record, this is a DC universe parallel to the Injustice universe. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Superman watched as all of Metropolis went up in flames. He had tears pouring down his face. The rest of the Justice League tried to comfort him. '"Lois… my son…Metropolis…" he muttered. He flies toward Arkham. A few minutes later, Superman has Joker by the throat and was ready to punch a hole through his chest. But that's when he heard her. Lois.

" _Clark.._." His hand lowered slightly. " _Don't do this. You are a hero, Clark. Heroes don't kill. I understand why you want to kill him, but think about your friends, what would they say about this? Just put your hand down, Clark. Just stop. Be the hero you are meant to be. And remember, even in death, we are with you._ " He turned around and saw, not just Batman, but everyone else who cares about him, his friends his family, everyone. They all said the same thing, _"Stand down."_ He dropped the Joker, fell to his knees with tears pouring down his face like raindrops on glass. Batman walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

A few days later the Joker was in World Court awaiting a verdict. "Joker," the chief Judge said, "a vote has been taken, and it is unanimous. You are hereby guilty of violating every crime known to man. You are hereby sentenced to death. Give him the chair." A while later the heroes of the world watched as the Joker was strapped into the electric chair. The guard pulled the lever and the Joker was electrocuted to death. Batman took his remains back to Gotham where he burned Joker's body. A few weeks later at the Hall of Justice, Amanda Waller is discussing with the Justice League a new protocol for Meta-Humans. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shazam, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl sit in their chairs.

"Ladies," Amanda said, "gentlemen, while a great many of the people of the world see you as heroes, there are some who would use the word vigilante. You have operated with unlimited power and zero supervision. This was something we were willing to tolerate until Metropolis." She hands some paperwork to Superman. "The United Nations has voted on whether or not Meta-Humans should be regulated. Only 15 stand against it. They all it the Meta-Human Registration Act. It will make the Justice League a U.N. organization and as such, you will only be allowed to be called to action, when and if it is deemed necessary."

"By that logic, you ask us to sign away our free will." Batman stated. "I am sorry Amanda, but what if someone was attempting to kill someone while I was watching, and I had a choice to help them, I would. Regardless of what your bureaucrat friends say. I will not sign."

"I will." Superman said. "I was forced to kill Lois Lane and my unborn child, and destroy Metropolis. If they told me not to go, they could've stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Fine." Batman said. "Let us take a vote. Wonder Woman?"

"I'll sign." Wonder Woman replied.

"Green Lantern? Flash?"

"I'll sign." Green Lantern said.

"I am sorry but I cannot." Flash said.

"Aquaman?" Batman said.

"If it protects Atlantis, I will sign." Aquaman replied.

"Martian Manhunter? Cyborg? Green Arrow?"

"I will sign." Martian Manhunter said.

"I am going to have to side with Batman on this." Cyborg said.

"Same here." Green Arrow agreed.

"Shazam? Black Canary? Hawkgirl?" Batman said.

"Freedom is more important than security. I am going to have to say no." Shazam said.

"I am going to have to agree with you on that." Black Canary said.

"I choose to side with Superman." Hawkgirl said.

"So that is six for the Meta-Human Registration Act, and six against. Dead tie."

"Ties are not acceptable." Amanda said. "Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, you will remain heroes on the Justice League. Batman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, you are going to have to retire."

"And if we refuse?" Batman asked.

"You will all be arrested. You will always have the option to register." Amanda leaves.

Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece, a man accidentally crashes into a car in a driveway. He knocks on the door. "Excuse me," The man said, "I am sorry, I jumped the curb. I just… look maybe we can work something out. My name is Patrick Morgan. I was just visiting from the U.K. Look can't we have a drink?" A Greek man opens the door, and Patrick grabs hold of him and strangles him. Patrick then changes into a sort of ancient Greek armor. "I apologize. My true name, I am Ares. And this is only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Superman looked around at his fellow Justice Leaguers who were being forced to leave. "It is a shame, Bruce. It is not going to be the same around here without you. I don't suppose you'll reconsider signing?"

"Forget it, Clark." Batman said, "We voted and six of us are being kicked off the team." Just then, Superman receives a text from Jimmy Olsen, who was luckily out of Metropolis before it went up. "Who's that?"

"Jimmy. He says that a funeral is being held to honor Lois Lane and the victims of Metropolis."

"You alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"For most people when they go through something like that, they tend to go crazy."

"I am fine. I am going to do what Lois expects of me, a hero." A few days later, in Gotham City, Superman, dressed as Clark Kent is carrying the coffin with Lois Lane in it as they ready her for her final farewell, while a choir of children sing. "Hello," he said to the crowd, "My name is Clark Kent. For many years I worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, alongside Lois. This… this was not how it was supposed to happen. I loved her…" He walks away. A while later, the coffin with Lois Lane and her unborn son was being carried by Clark Kent and three others, while a Scotsman is playing 'Amazing Grace' on his bag-pipes. Clark was the only one to stay and bury her. "Goodbye, Lois." Wonder Woman, disguised as Diana Prince, walks up to him. "I was just giving a final farewell."

"I am sure she is happy knowing that you are continuing to be a hero."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, at one point when we were looking at various realities, we found one that seemed rather scary. In this one, the grief you went through was so bad, that you became a villain."

"I assure you, Diana, that will not happen to me. What about the Justice League, are they signed up?"

"Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl are all signed up."

"Is Bruce still refusing?"

"Yes."

"Somethings never change. You know Bruce once lost family too. When he was a boy, his parents were gunned down in front of him. That kind of thing would scar a child, but that experience made him the man he is today. Maybe I can learn from my grief just like he did."

"Clark…"

"Let's go. The Meta-Human Registration Act is going to be ratified in Middleton. After that, everything will be alright. Has the rebuilding of Metropolis started?"

"It begins tomorrow. They are going to have every unemployed citizen and construction workers coming in from all around the world to help. But it'll take years before it is back to the way it was before."

"Good. The ratification is tomorrow. Get the Justice League ready." Wonder Woman leaves, and Superman stares at the grave one more time before walking away.

The next day in Middleton, over 200 delegates have gathered, with Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl representing the Meta-Human community. A bald man walks up to Superman. "Superman." He says.

"Lex. What are you doing here?" Superman said as he shook Lex's hand.

"Why, I am the Representative of the United States on the United Nations." A little while later, Lex Luthor gives his speech on Meta-Human affairs, specifically, the possibility in which Superman went rogue.

"I did not fully trust Superman. I created a suit of armor armed with kryptonite weapons in the event that Superman went rogue." Superman looks out a window and sees a man in a van. "But after Superman agreed to sign the Meta-Human Registration Act, I decided to put that program on ice." The man in the van runs.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Superman shouts. The Justice League tries to protect as many people as they can. Superman flies to save Lex Luthor, but an explosion goes off and fatally injures Lex Luthor in the process and kills many other delegates.

In the Batcave, Batman and his Justice League faction looks at the burning U.N. building on the monitor. "So, what now, Batman?" Flash says.

"The man in the van here." He freezes a frame with the man in the van. "That face…"

"Who do you think it is?" Cyborg said.

Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece, Ares is hanging the man he captured upside down in a tank that is about to fill up with water. "Beautiful isn't it." Ares said as he looked at the burning U.N. building in Middleton. "This is a simple game of chess. I just only have a few more pieces to move. And then, the game is going to get interesting. You once were a Kobra Agent were you not?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to start the greatest war in history. And look, first Metropolis, now the Middleton U.N. building. I had a hand to play in Middleton. I paid Deathstroke $50,000,000,000 to blow it to kingdom come."

"Where did you get that money?"

"I am a God. What is money? Just bits of paper. Nearly impossible for man to precisely counterfeit, but child's play for me. And knowing the Justice League, both factions are going to find out it was Deathstroke eventually. And then they'll move in on him. I'd reveal to you what comes after that but, spoilers. Now let us finish you up here."

"Wait, why are you here?"

"For this." He picks up a strange green rock.

"That? That is just junk." Ares then turns the water pressure all the way up and then drowns him.

"Is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jimmy Olsen is typing on his computer when a strange looking man walks over to him. "Hello," he says to him, "My name is Patrick Morgan. I am new here."

"Okay, well my name is Jimmy Olsen."

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me on a piece about the Justice League. You see I am doing a piece on the Justice League members. I already got Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shazam, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl. I would like to do a few more heroes, but there are no more Justice Leaguers. Are there any reserve members, by any chance?"

"I know of four. Hawkman, Doctor Fate, Supergirl, and Zatanna."

"And as far as the Meta-Human Registration Act is concerned, where do they stand?"

"Hawkman and Doctor Fate have announced that they have decided to side with it, and Zatanna and Supergirl have decided not to sign it."

"Perfect." Patrick Morgan walks away then gets into an elevator. He transforms into Ares. "Alright. Time for Superman and Batman to do a little recruiting."

In the Hall of Justice, Superman picks up a piece of paper and reads it. Wonder Woman walks in. "Everything all right, Clark?"

"Two of the reserve members have signed. I think it is time we welcome them into the Justice League."

In Midway City, Hawkman is fighting Hath-Set. Hath-Set grabs Hawkman's wings and starts tearing them off of him. Hawkman screams out in pain, but before Hath-Set finishes, Hawkgirl hits him with her mace. She is joined by Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter punches Hath-Set and Aquaman throws his trident at him, the Hawkgirl knocks him out. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter restrain him and take him to prison. Hawkman gets up. "I didn't need your help." Hawkman stated.

"You're welcome." Hawkgirl said. "Listen, the Justice League is a little shorthanded. Superman is offering you a full spot on the Justice League."

"Really? Well you can tell Superman, it is about time."

Meanwhile, in Salem, Massachusetts, Doctor Fate is attempting to thwart a Yellow Lantern invasion made by Sinestro. Doctor Fate closed the barrier to Earth so that the Yellow Lanterns couldn't invade, but Sinestro was already on Earth. "You think you can stop me like that?" Sinestro grabs hold of the now weakened Doctor Fate. "It seems, if I am to conquer the Earth, I am going to need to kill you. Ah what the heck, I am going to kill you anyway." Sinestro constructs a yellow sword made of fear energy and attempts to decapitate Doctor Fate, only for this to be intervened by Green Lantern who wrapped Sinestro in green lantern will energy long enough for Wonder Woman to punch him out and remove his Yellow Lantern ring and destroy it. The Sinestro Corps invasion force Sinestro brought with him retreats, only for Superman to stand in their way. A little while later, the Green Lantern Corps finishes rounding up the Sinestro Corps.

"So, Hal, you got Sinestro?" Superman asked.

"Yeah. I'll take him to Oa. There, we will make sure that he has no tricks up his sleeve before his trial."

"Okay Hal." Superman stated. Green Lantern then flies off with Sinestro. Superman then turns to Doctor Fate. "Kent, you have saved millions of people here today. I would like to offer you a spot on the Justice League."

"The Justice League? You can't be serious."

"I am very serious. Look around you, at the people applauding us. That is the sound of people starting to have faith in heroes again. They'd have more faith in you too if you agree to join."

"Alright, I'll consider it."

A few days later, in the Batcave, Batman is watching a report on the 6:00 news. Jimmy Olsen is reporting. "Hello, Gotham, I am Jimmy Olsen reporting from the Daily Planet Gotham branch. Our top story is that it is confirmed that two registered Meta-Humans who were Justice League Reserve members have been officially inducted into Superman's Justice League ranks. The Meta-Human identities are Hawkman and Doctor Fate. It is still unclear where reserve members Zatanna and Supergirl stand. So far, they have rejected signing the Meta-Human Registration Act. This just in, Zatanna is currently fighting Black Adam, and Supergirl is fighting Metallo." Batman turns off the monitor, and sits there thinking, until Cyborg walks in.

"Bruce…"

"Yes Victor?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should recruit Zatanna and Supergirl. They both denied signing the Meta-Human Registration Act."

"Alright. You take Shazam and Black Canary, and go help Zatanna, and I'll take Flash and Green Arrow to help Supergirl."

"Alright. Shazam, Black Canary, Zatanna is in trouble. It is Black Adam. Hidden City."

A little while later in Hidden City, Black Adam is blasting Zatanna with his lightning bolts, while Zatanna shields herself using her magic.

"Hidden City will become a new colony for my empire!" Black Adam shouted. Zatanna manages to counter his attack.

"Hidden City has no quarrel with Kahndaq. Like you, we just want to be left alone." Black Adam blasts her down.

"Hidden City will surrender!" Just then Black Adam is hit with a man in a white hood and cape bearing a lightning bolt hits Black Adam. "SHAZAM! LEAVE!"

"Not on your life Black Adam." Then Shazam starts blasting him with lightning bolts. Black Adam falls unconscious and Shazam carries him back to Kahndaq. Black Canary and Cyborg comes in to help clean up the mess.

"You did a good job defending Hidden City from Black Adam." Cyborg stated.

"And now you are going to arrest me."

"I am against the Meta-Human Registration Act just like you are. So is Batman. He wants you to join his Justice League faction."

"If he can protect Hidden City, count me in."

Meanwhile in National City, on top of a building, Supergirl was battling a kryptonite-powered Metallo. Supergirl blasted Metallo with her heat vision, only for Metallo to counter with a kryptonite laser blast, and it blasted Supergirl onto the ground. Five of Metallo's kryptonite arms wrap around her, one wrapped around her left wrist, one wrapped around her right wrist, one wrapped around her left ankle, another wrapped her right ankle, and the fifth arm was wrapped around her neck. The sixth kryptonite arm on Metallo formed a spearhead-shape. It was pointed at her "S". Metallo pulled back his arm, ready to stab her. But a red streak hits him off a building, almost taking Supergirl with him, only for her to be freed and saved by a few baterangs. Metallo was caught with a net arrow, then had his tentacle pack ripped off of him. The three of them reveal themselves to be Flash, Green Arrow, and Batman. "Hello Kara." Batman said.

"Bruce." Supergirl said.

"We heard you refused to sign."

"And I heard the same about you. And I heard Kal did sign."

"The right to bring justice to the world is our decision. Not theirs. I want you to join." Batman extends his hand. Supergirl grabs it.

"Done."

Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece, Ares sits on a chair. He listened to the news. "And it has been confirmed that the female heroes, Zatanna and Supergirl have joined Batman's faction of the Justice League. The news corporations have agreed to call this faction, the Renegade Justice League." Ares turns it off.

"So the players have all their pawns. Now we can begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Batman is sitting in the Batcave when Green Arrow walks up behind him and sets down in front of him a glowing green rock. "What is this?" Batman said.

"I presume it is Kryptonite. It was given to me by an Argus agent named Patrick Morgan. He said it was in case we were to get into a fight with Superman." Green Arrow said.

"I'll take the precaution. Some kryptonite armor just in case. But I doubt I'll need it."

Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece, Ares is watching. "Well then, we'll have to remedy that won't we. The Legion has been working on something. I think I should tip off old Batman and Superman. Let's bring them together." He picks up a gorilla-shaped piece. "And you, my ape friend, are going to make it happen. Go to work…" He puts down the piece. "Grodd."

In the Batcave, Supergirl runs up to Batman who has finished his Kryptonite armor. "Uh, Bruce…"

"Just a precaution in case I have to fight Clark."

"Uh okay. Listen we received word that Gorilla Grodd has made a plan to enslave all of humanity."

"Get the Justice League together. Grodd must be stopped."

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman walks up to Superman. "Clark, we got intel saying that Grodd has put a plan into action to enslave humanity."

"Get the Justice League together. We go to Gorilla City."

A few hours later in Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd assembles the Legion of Doom, which consisted of Bizarro, Catwoman, Cheetah, Black Manta, Solomon Grundy, and Captain Cold. "Alright my fellow villains, I have a plan to enslave the Earth and give you six whatever you want. I have retrieved technology from Brainiac."

"So Grodd," Catwoman said, "What do you plan to do with this technology?"

"Once I mastered it, I will use it to amplify my telepathic powers. And then I will put the humans in their place. And then, you six can have the Earth, and I will lead my Gorilla Army to conquer the universe! The Earth will be yours, and then all worlds will kneel before Emperor Grodd!"

"Okay, I heard enough." Catwoman said. She took her whip out.

"So did I." Captain Cold said. He pointed his gun at Grodd.

"Traitors!"

"Informants." Just then, Batman's faction of the Justice League broke in. Cheetah and Solomon Grundy then attacked. Supergirl blasts Solomon Grundy with her heat vision and Shazam blasts him with his lightning powers, Solomon Grundy breaks free and grabs Supergirl's face and throws her to the ground and then punches Shazam into the sky. Solomon Grundy is then hit hard by Supergirl who keeps punching him in the face until Zatanna casts a spell that banishes him back to his swap where he would be trapped there forever.

Cheetah managed to capture Black Canary, who tried to scream at her but is futile, until Green Arrow catches her in a net arrow. She uses her claws to break free. Then Flash grabs her and takes her into the jungle.

Just then, Superman's Justice League faction bursts inside. Black Manta and Bizarro attack them. Hawkman and Hawkgirl attack Bizarro and they keep hitting him. Doctor Fate then opens a portal into deep space where Bizarro is then banished. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman then manage to secure Black Manta long enough for Aquaman to knock them out. "Catwoman, Captain Cold, you guys were great." Superman said.

"You." Grodd said.

"Hello Grodd."

"You may have delayed my plans, but I will succeed. All worlds will kneel before Emperor Grodd!"

"Keep dreaming." Batman said.

"Bruce, this is none of your business. Renegades are not aloud."

"So this is what his plan is."

"What whose plan is Grodd?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Martian Manhunter, take him in." Martian Manhunter carries Grodd off to an A.R.G.U.S. prison. "Bruce, your insurgents could've cost the lives of hundreds of apes here today. Keep this up and the Meta-Human community will be scared out of their minds."

"But we didn't Clark. And you think Meta-Humans need to be registered? That having them sign a piece of paper will keep them safe?" Martian Manhunter then floated down from the ceiling.

"Yes. And I will protect them from you." Batman's armor started to glow a bit green. "So, you got your hands on a bit of kryptonite."

"You really want to do this?"

"If it puts you in your place, yes. Whoever is on my side get behind me right now!" They started to pair up. Batman vs Superman. Supergirl vs Wonder Woman. Flash vs Green Lantern. Cyborg vs Aquaman. Green Arrow vs Hawkman. Black Canary vs Hawkgirl. Zatanna vs Doctor Fate. Shazam vs Martian Manhunter.

Meanwhile in Athens, Greece. Ares watches the tension rise. "Phase one complete. Commence Phase two."

 **Next chapter: The fight begins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The tensions rose between the two factions. All the while, Batman was trying to figure out why they were brought together. He knew it wasn't a coincidence. He knew his faction and Superman's faction were tipped off, and someone brought them together, to fight. _Grodd_ , he thought, _No, he said "So this was his plan". Meaning this was someone else's plan. Darkseid? No. He would wish to destroy the Justice League altogether, not make us go to war. Sinestro? No. He doesn't care about Earth, he wants to conquer Korugar. Black Adam? No. He only seeks to destroy Shazam. Brainiac? No, he wants to destroy the Earth. Ra's al-Ghul? No. Like Darkseid, he would want to destroy the Justice League altogether, not make it go to war." So who?_ The answer was right under his nose. Hidden in plain sight. He just needed to know where to look. But then he realized that teams were made. But who was going to make the first move?

It was Wonder Woman who made the first move. She swung her sword at Supergirl, which she dodged. She kept swinging until Supergirl flew up. Wonder Woman flew up as well. Supergirl countered her attacks with her heat vision.

Shazam tried to blast Martian Manhunter with a lightning blast only for it to go through him, thanks to Martian Manhunter's intangibility power. They both flew up. They kept punching and kicking each other up and down, when Shazam threw a lightning blast at him, Martian Manhunter projected Plasma beams to counter them.

Green Lantern tried to grab Flash in a green fist constructed by his ring, only for Flash to vibrate through it and run. Green Lantern used his power ring's flight speed to try and match his speed, only to remain far behind. Flash did not want to fight him, and vice versa.

Doctor Fate tried to create a portal that would send Zatanna to the Lords of Order. However, she used her own spells to counteract his spells and close the portal. They both threw spells at each other. When one casts a spell, the other one casts a spell to counteract the other spell. Total stalemate.

Green Arrow tried shooting a few arrows at Hawkman, only for him to use his wings to block them. Hawkman flies down and tries to hit him with his wings, but Green Arrow bends back and dodges, then swings his bow and hits him in the back of the head. Green Arrow fires a few more arrows at him but Hawkman flies up.

Hawkgirl flies at Black Canary swinging her mace only for Black Canary to duck down and dodge her swing. Black Canary then uses her high pitch scream to disorient her. Hawkgirl then throws a metal statue at her, it hits Black Canary in the head. She gets back up though.

Aquaman swings his trident at Cyborg, only for Cyborg to block the attack with his arm. Aquaman tries again, with little success again Cyborg's arm then turns into an arm-cannon and begins firing at Aquaman, but blocks the blasts with his trident.

Superman flies at Batman and grabs him only for Batman to break free and headbutt Superman. Superman uses his heat vision to attack him, but Batman blocks it with a kryptonite lining on his armor. Batman then charges at him and scratches him with a kryptonite blade. Then Batman punches him to the ground, and wraps a grappling hook around him and swings him around the room, hitting various objects. Superman gets up and blows Batman onto a desk that belonged to Grodd.

Batman picks up a piece of paper bearing a strange symbol on it. It looked like an ancient Greek war helmet. "Ares." He whispered. "Supergirl, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, Shazam, we need to get to Athens right away."

"You and Supergirl go." Green Arrow said.

"Ollie's right." Flash replied.

"The rest of us aren't going anywhere." Shazam pointed out.

"Bruce," Supergirl said. "If we go, we go now!"

Superman picks up Batman, only for him to use a kryptonite laced knee to kick him in the groins. Superman falls to the ground. Batman runs.

Wonder Woman throws her lasso of truth at Supergirl only for her to grab it and wrap Wonder Woman in it and Supergirl throws her up then sends her crashing to the ground. Supergirl flees with Batman, and she flies away alongside Batman's Batjet.

Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter try to catch them only to be stopped by Shazam. Shazam grabs Green Lantern who is thrown to the ground and is punched by Flash, Flash keeps hitting him, but Superman gets up and flies and punches at him into the wall. Green Lantern surrounds Flash in a green bubble.

Martian Manhunter is thrown to the ground by Shazam who is blasting him with a lightning blast. Superman flies up at Shazam at a supersonic speed and punches down Shazam. Once he is down, Martian Manhunter restrains him.

Doctor Fate and Zatanna are still fighting in a stalemate, but Wonder Woman gets up, unwraps herself. She wraps Zatanna in her lasso of truth and Doctor Fate seals her in a magic-proof bubble. Wonder Woman then retracts her lasso.

Hawkgirl and Black Canary are still fighting, but Superman grabs Black Canary and removes her sonic-scream device. Hawkgirl then restrains her.

Green Arrow is then seen fighting Hawkman and Wonder Woman. Green Arrow tried fighting them off but ultimately fails. Wonder Woman swings her sword at Green Arrow. He tries to block it with his bow, but the sword cuts through his bow. Hawkman then restrains him.

Aquaman is still fighting Cyborg, who is putting up a fight. Superman then grabs him long enough for Aquaman to jab his trident into his left leg. Wonder Woman then wraps her lasso of truth around Cyborg.

"Call Waller. Tell them we have six Meta-Human prisoners." Superman said

"What about Batman and Supergirl?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not yet. Be assured, this isn't over."

Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece, Ares sits on his throne. "Batman is cleverer than I anticipated. So he and Supergirl are coming here. Let us see to it that Superman comes here too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

In Fortress of Solitude, Superman watches on several screens in several cities, as his Justice League fights the villains of the world. On a screen titled "Midway City", it shows Hawkman and Hawkgirl have finished taking down Vandal Savage. On a screen titled "Amnesty Bay", it shows Aquaman crushing a prison uprising made by Bane. On a screen titled "Gotham City", it shows Doctor Fate banishing Mr. Mxyzptlk to another dimension. On a screen titled "Central City", it shows Martian Manhunter restraining General Zod. On a screen titled "Coast City", it shows Green Lantern encasing Poison Ivy in a containment field. Superman turns around and looks at the eight prison cells designed to hold the renegade heroes. Only two of them were empty. The other six contained Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Flash, and Cyborg. And above them were several villains in Phantom Zone containment fields. Doomsday, Silver Banshee, Sinestro, Black Adam, Grodd, Deathstroke, Ra's al-Ghul, Scarecrow, Penguin, Hath-Set, Cheetah, Riddler, Two-Face, Parasite, Zoom, Metallo, Mongul, Merlyn, Cyborg Superman, and Black Manta were among the many villains trapped in the Phantom Zone. Superman walks out of the Fortress of Solitude pondering.

"Why?" Superman asked. He knew Batman for a long time, he wouldn't leave his team unless something had happened. "But why did they run off like that? What could be so important that he would risk losing his team?" Superman noticed a box of evidence salvaged from Gorilla City. He opened one of them and picked up a piece of paper. It had a symbol on it. Like an ancient Greek war helmet. Wonder Woman walks in.

"Kal."

"Diana." He crumbles up the paper and throws it away. "I know where Batman and Supergirl are. And I know why they are there. I am going to Athens."

"Shall I assemble the League?"

"No. I must do this alone." As soon as Superman steps outside, he flies off in a hypersonic blast. Wonder Woman, refusing to listen to Superman, stepped inside her invisible jet and flew behind him. "Amanda Waller, this is Superman." He said as he flew. "We got a situation in Athens. I need assistance if who I think it is going to be stopped."

"Superman, do you think I would help you after that little stunt you pulled in Gorilla City? We barely managed to keep the peace. You're on your own."

"Bureaucrats are no help." Superman lands in Athens a few minutes later. He uses his extreme hearing he searches for Batman and Supergirl.

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Ares, Batman, still wearing his kryptonite armor, and Supergirl were looking for an underground entrance. Supergirl, using her x-ray vision, finds a hidden switch next to the statue off Ares. She flips it and a secret passageway reveals itself. "Good work Kara." Batman and Supergirl enter then the passageway seals itself behind them.

A few minutes later, Superman floats down and pries open the passageway. Meanwhile, Batman and Supergirl found a control room with a throne and a chessboard. "I knew it."

"Knew what Bruce?"

"Someone has been manipulating the Meta-Human community. Causing it to be divided into factions, my faction and Superman's faction."

"I would agree with you on that Bruce." Superman said as he walked up behind Batman and Supergirl. "You have no need to fight me Bruce, I am only here to help."

"So you know of Ares too?"

"I do."

"It seems we have a common enemy."

"Bruce, we are still friends. We are both heroes, when it comes to justice, we both are on the same side. Now, let's find Ares." The three of them continue to look around, behind them hiding in the shadows, Wonder Woman follows them. A hologram of Ares appears just then.

"Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Kara Zor-El."

"Ares." Batman said.

"So, you found me at last."

"Why are you doing this Ares?"

"I feed off war. But the peace your Justice League managed to keep, I starved. So I sought to rekindle the fire of war by tearing down the Justice League. But then it occurred to me, why should I bring down the Justice League, when I can have it tear itself apart. And it not only caused a Civil War in the Justice League, no, it caused a Civil War in the whole Meta-Human Community. The Meta-Human Civil War. As it continues, I feed off it, and I get stronger. I had a plan all figured out. It was Senator Patrick Morgan who first introduced the Meta-Human Registration Act."

"Patrick Morgan, I keep hearing that name."

"You should. It is me. I had a plan all figured out, I just needed a way to put it into motion. Then I learned of a parallel world where the Metropolis Incident also happened. Did you really think that clown would come up with something like that all on his own? I gave him the idea and the resources to do so."

"You gave him the bomb?"

"Yes."

"Then they killed the wrong man." Superman said. "You made me kill Lois Lane, you made me kill my unborn son, and you made me destroy Metropolis!"

"All in the name of war. And did you think that it was a coincidence that you landed in Smallville when you were a baby?"

"You did that?"

"And more. What do you think Bruce? Who do you think brought your parents together? And did you ever wonder why even you couldn't find your parents' killer? Well your looking at him."

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Batman shouted.

"I made you what you are Bruce. The same with you Kal-El."

"That is it." Superman said as his eyes glowed red. "I stayed my hand for Joker, and I tried staying my hand for you. I don't ever want to kill. But if I must kill you, then I will!"

"Clark, No."

"Bruce, I stayed my hand for far too long. Just this one time, then no one else will ever have to die from war ever again."

"It doesn't work like that Kal." Supergirl said. "Even without Ares, there will still be war."

"I know. But I don't want anyone to die from our conflict. One life, that is it. I am not just doing this for myself, to avenge Lois Lane and Metropolis, but to avenge your parents too Bruce."

"I can't let you kill Ares, Clark."

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Yes."

"So am I." Supergirl said.

"So be it."

Meanwhile, Ares was standing outside. It was snowing hard. Wonder Woman walked up to him. "I should've known you were behind everything. They fried the wrong man. But man's methods of punishment will not teach you a lesson."

"You seem confident you are going to defeat me Diana."

"I won't kill you. But once I have defeated you, you will be brought to Themyscira to stand trial. The gods will have two options if you are found guilty. One, Zeus will destroy you, or two you will be trapped in Tartarus for all eternity."

"You are going to have to defeat me first Wonder Woman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

On a hillside cliff in Athens, Ares draws his battle axe and prepares to attack Wonder Woman. The snow is falling fast. Wonder Woman swings her sword at his neck, only for Ares to counter it with his axe. Ares kicks her in the stomach and swings his axe at her but Wonder Woman counters the attack with her shield, which she blunts Ares with and then she throws her shield at him, disorienting him. The shield came back to her and she spun vertically and kicked Ares in the jaw. She then used a low sweep to knock him off his feet. She begins to impale him only for Ares to disintegrate her sword. She pulls her leg and knocks her down and they both then get back on their feet. They both fly up.

Ares blasts Wonder Woman with a huge amount of energy and sends Wonder Woman flying through several buildings. When Ares catches up to her, he punches her to the ground and placed his foot on her back. "You are so pathetic, Diana. And here I was thinking you were the best Themyscira had to offer. Only weapons made by the Gods can harm me." Wonder Woman grabs his leg and throws him off her. Ares is sent flying through a few buildings. They both fly up. "You can't win Diana."

She throws her shield at him but Ares sends it flying in another general direction. The God of War was powerful, powerful indeed. He blasted her with an energy blast but Wonder Woman blocks the attack with her indestructible bracelets and stands her ground. Using them, she countered the attack and sent the energy blast back at him. Five A.R.G.U.S. planes then show up and begin firing missiles at Ares but with little or no effect. "Stay out of my battle primitive mortals!" Using his godly telekinetic powers and crunches them up into big metal balls and sends them to the ground. Ares lands on the ground and sees 10 A.R.G.U.S. tanks and 500 A.R.G.U.S. soldiers surrounding him. They begin throwing everything they got at Ares. Gas bombs, grenades, armor piercing rounds, javelin rockets, machine gun bullets, RPG missile, tank rounds, and mustard gas. None of it was effective. Not even a scratch. Ares then began to build up power. Ares releases a lot of energy in a single blast-field and it disintegrates all 500 soldiers and all 10 tanks.

Wonder Woman then grabs Ares with her Lasso of Truth. She flies up, high. And she has her Lasso go farther with Ares going with it. Once it reached the outer atmosphere, the line stops, and Wonder Woman yanks Ares back down and Ares just kept falling until it left a small crater in the street. Wonder Woman floats down and sees Ares, who is exhausted, get back up on his feet. "This is not possible! I should not be drained!"

"You said only weapons made by the Gods can harm you. Let us finish you off." Wonder Woman ties a loop with her Lasso and ties it around Ares' neck. She then uses the electric wires to wrap the other end around. She pulls Ares up to the wires where she hanged him. "Hanging you with the Lasso of Truth is not enough though. Let us give the Lasso the charge it needs." Wonder Woman picks up her shield and throws it at the wires and the wires get cut. The electricity is syphoned into the Lasso of Truth and Ares gets electrocuted. Ares was still breathing. "You are still breathing, but you are weak enough to be taken back to Themyscira to stand trial, there you will either be killed by the Gods, or banished to Tartarus." Just then, the whole legion of A.R.G.U.S. soldiers appeared. "You men, get him down. I will take him back to Themyscira from here." Amanda Waller shows up. "Amanda, you fried the wrong man. Ares manipulated the Joker who manipulated Superman into committing the Metropolis incident. And if you think you can hold the God of War in prison, don't make me laugh."

"I assume you have proof?"

"He will not deny it when he comes around."

"Very well Wonder Woman. But I will accompany you to Themyscira to hear this."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Superman was facing Supergirl and Batman, who is wearing his kryptonite armor. The three of them knew this was part of Ares' plan. Superman shoots his heat vision at them and Supergirl countered with her own heat vision. Batman charges at him and Superman swats him away. He pins Supergirl to the ground. He tries to punch her only for his fist to be caught by Supergirl. His hand opens. A kryptonite baterang hits Superman and he throws Supergirl at Batman. Batman gets back up on his feet and begins punching him. Left hook, then right hook, then left and right and he just kept doing that repeatedly. He the grabs Superman's neck from behind and makes a chokehold. Superman grabs him and throws him to the ground and then punches him but misses. Superman is then hit by Supergirl. Back and forth, Supergirl and Batman kept punching and kicking Superman. Superman eventually uses his super breath to blow away Batman.

Supergirl keeps fighting her cousin. She punches him in the chest but Superman then counters with his heat vision. Supergirl grabs his face and pushes it upward redirecting the heat vision. It did not last very long. But it lasted long enough for Supergirl to throw him against the wall and cover his eyes. Superman however uses his heat vision at full power and burns a hole through Supergirl's hand. Superman is then attacked by Batman who is repeatedly punching and kicking him. The kryptonite in Batman's armor continues to weaken Superman. Superman knew he could not beat Batman in hand to hand combat. However, Superman knew Batman long enough to counter his moves. The next time Batman threw a punch, Superman caught it. Superman then kicked Batman in the knees, however due to kryptonite exposure, his strength was limited. Superman threw Batman onto the ground. Batman gets up and tries throwing a few punches at Superman, but they are repeatedly being blocked. Superman then karate chops Batman in the guts. Batman falls to his knees. He tries to get back up only for him to be knocked down again. Superman grabs Batman and throws him at the wall. Batman gets back up. Superman's eyes glow red. But Supergirl grabs Superman's leg but Superman kicks her away. This worked long enough for Batman to tackle Superman to the ground. Batman continually punches Superman. Batman pulls out a glowing yellow knife and stabs Superman in the shoulder. Batman removes the gold kryptonite and throws it away. Superman is temporarily depowered. Batman picks up an injured Supergirl and walks away. "That knife, Bruce, what was it?"

"Gold kryptonite. Enough exposure can depower Kryptonians permanently. However, the amount of exposure you have, you won't have your powers for the next 72 hours." Batman takes Supergirl to the Batjet as Superman lies on the ground, bleeding and powerless.

The next day, Superman's regeneration capsule in the Fortress of Solitude has fully healed Superman's kryptonite-related wound. He returns to the Hall of Justice. Hawkman and Hawkgirl were in the training room, Martian Manhunter was reading a book by H. G. Wells, Doctor Fate was meditating, and Green Lantern and Aquaman were playing a game of chess. Wonder Woman walks up behind Superman. "Kal, I am going to take a leave of absence. I have to return to Themyscira. To tie up some loose ends."

"Ares' trial?"

"Yes. Zeus has already decreed that if Ares is found guilty, he would spend eternity in Tartarus."

"Good."

"Kal…"

"I don't know what came over me in Athens."

"It was grief for Lois. Batman would've done the same thing if he hadn't made himself incorruptible."

"Return to Themyscira. The world is going to need the Justice League more now. I won't be able to get back into the field for another two days."

"See you then Kal." Wonder Woman walks out of the room.

The next day, in Themyscira, Wonder Woman watches as Ares is thrown into a portal into Tartarus. At a Gotham City hospital, Lex Luthor begins to wake up. The nurse walks over as he groans. "What did I miss?" He asked. In the Hall of Justice, Superman receives a note from Batman. He reads it.

"Clark, I know we haven't been the best of friends recently. But it seems I was wrong about Ares. I wished we had worked together to stop him, but our pride had to get in the way. I am sorry for Lois, and I am sorry for Metropolis. I wish we agreed on the Meta-Human Registration Act. I really do. But I will still resist it. And if this world is going to be at peace, then none of the Justice League will be locked up." Just then, an alarm from the Fortress of Solitude goes off. Superman looks on the screen to see none of the Phantom Zone containment fields broken. The phone rings. Superman answers it.

"Superman, this is Amanda Waller, we have a code red situation in the Fortress of Solitude…"

"Yeah, please hold."

"No, don't…" Superman presses the hold button as he knows what is going on. He reads on.

"But should you need us, for any reason, we'll be there." In the Fortress of Solitude, Batman and Supergirl have busted into the prison where the Flash, Cyborg, Shazam, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Zatanna were being held. Supergirl uses her heat vision to break them all out. Batman looks at them and says "Justice League unite."


End file.
